Terrigen War
The Terrigen War, also called the Inhuman-Mutant conflict and Metahuman War, was a major event that took place in the Earth-4141 reality. Beginning in the year 2 AT, it was a global conflict fought primarily between the Kingdom of New Attilan and the X-Army, with intervening action from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United Nations Security Council. This war between Inhumans and Mutants proved to be one of the most disastrous and society-altering events to occur on Earth-4141, with lingering effects that remained well beyond the conflict's conclusion. Pre-war events Invasion of Earth and the Terrigen Bomb In a time of extraordinary crisis, when the very existence of reality was in peril, the Avengers—Earth's mightiest heroes—journeyed deep into space to stem the ancient and overwhelming tide of the Builders, leaving their world with only a reserve force to defend it. Seeing this as a major advantage, Thanos and his Black Order descended on Earth with a war fleet in search of the Mad Titan's long-lost son. One by one, the Earth's last lines of defense fell to the long march of Thanos. Atlantis, Genosha, and even Wakanda were systematically overwhelmed by the generals of the Black Order but it was in Attilan—the home of the Inhuman royal family—that Thanos himself would seek blood. In the floating Inhuman city, all but abandoned by its denizens, the Mad Titan confronted the only occupant to remain—the silent king, Black Bolt. Thanos had come to receive a tribute from the king, the heads of every Inhuman between the ages of 16 and 22, yet only received a defiant and destructive "NO!" from the Inhuman king. In this show of force, so extreme that it caused the destruction of his own city, Black Bolt intended to bring an end to Thanos' rampage, though he was unsuccessful. He did, however, trigger the detonation of a very secret and very powerful Inhuman device—the Terrigen Bomb. The T-Bomb was designed to spread Terrigen gas across the entire planet, causing Terrigenesis in any descendant of the Inhumans. When the T-Bomb went off, it resulted in Thanos' son, Thane, gaining his powers and imprisoning his father. With Thanos' defeat and the rapid rise of superhumans occurring all across Earth, it was clear that a new age was dawning; one that would bring both great gain, and loss. The Million Mutant March by the thousands to bring attention to their plight.]]One year after the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb (hereby referred to as the year 1 AT) the world had undoubtedly changed. Black Bolt abdicated his throne and went into self-imposed exile, his whereabouts known only to only a few. Queen Medusalith now ruled alone, with thousands of new subjects from around the world to tend to as a result of the Terrigen Cloud released into the atmosphere. These people, called Nuhumans, had potential to do good—such as Kamala Khan, a girl whose heroics placed her within the ranks of the Avengers—but there were many who only wished to exercise their new powers at the expense of others. This caused a tremendous amount of fear and paranoia in the general human populace, with many seeing this rise of superhumans as a threat to their existence. Protests spread across hundreds of countries and governments took steps to record, monitor, and regulate the lives of the Nuhumans. Despite all of this change in both the human and Inhuman communities, it seemed that the effects of the Terrigen Bomb were most heavily felt by the Mutants, whose very survival was threatened by its existence. The Terrigen Mist is a complex chemical compound that, on a molecular level, alters the genome of Inhumans to bring out their full potential, usually in the form of what many would call "super powers". This compound was designed long ago to be compatible specifically with the Inhuman physiology and normally has little to no effect on ordinary humans, however when it comes in contact with the X-gene, Terrigen causes rapid and severe genetic degradation which results in sterility or, depending on the level of exposure, death. When Black Bolt unleashed the Terrigen Cloud on the Earth without warning, many Mutants were either killed or left sterile in the aftermath, causing what some described as genocide. On top of the Terrigen issue, a new wave of anti-Mutant violence erupted at a startlingly high rate as many bigoted humans, not understanding the distinction between Mutants and Inhumans, carried out brutal attacks on them out of fear and hatred. Mutants, who were being blamed for events that they had nothing to do with, were grew frustrated with the Inhuman and Nuhuman communities. Many believed that the Inhumans were not doing enough to deal with the mistake they made while others asserted that this was a deliberate attack on Mutantkind carried out by Black Bolt. Regardless of anyone's thoughts on the circumstances, Scott Summers decided that it was time for the world to understand their plight and—with the help of the other X-Men—organized an event which would be known as the Million Mutant March. Inspired by the Million Man March of the civil rights era, the event was meant to bring awareness to the predicament faced by Mutants and bring an end to the unwarranted violence against them. There were a number of speakers at the march, such as Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Moira McTaggert who all made calls for unity and peace, but it was during the speech from Scott Summers's that the mood would shift and lines would be drawn. During his speech, which the other X-Men hadn't heard themselves beforehand, Summers made call for unity but ''only amongst Mutants, and a call to arms against anyone who would ever threaten them again. Before anyone could censor him or turn the news cameras from him, Summers was joined on stage by Max Eisenhardt, otherwise known as Magneto. Magneto's followers had already taken control of the cameras recording the event and together, he and Summers announced the creation of their own pro-Mutant militant group—the X-Army—which would defend Mutants across the world, and avenge those already lost to "the fear and cowardice of humans" and laid out a warning for the world to heed: Mutants would no longer fair game to be hunted, they would now be the hunters. And with that, Mutants the world over rose up. The one-sided anti-Mutant lynchings had all but ceased as Mutant militants tirelessly watched for and intercepted anyone who hoped to carry out violence against their kind; in more than a few instances, Nuhumans found themselves assaulted by disgruntled Mutants as well. Before long, the violence would escalate to the point that the United Nations would be forced to seriously review and respond to the clashes happening in their nations. Government crackdowns ensued and many people, be they Mutant or Inhuman, would find themselves imprisoned without any consideration for their rights; it was due only to the intervention of S.H.I.E.L.D that the X-Men themselves weren't imprisoned, though they were temporarily confined to the Triskelion for their own safety. In any case, nearly all of the X-Men's most senior members would lose trust in Summers, though his words echoed in the minds of the younger elements of the team. While all of this chaos ensued, Magneto focused on organizing the rapidly-growing X-Army in hiding while covertly communicating with Cyclops through a telepathic intermediary, Scott's wife Emma Summers. Tragedy Hits Home Since the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, there had been a major think tank known as the Unity Measure that worked to analyze and resolve the issues that have come about as a result of the Terrigenesis event. The Unity Measure was a cooperative initiative between humans, Mutants, and Inhumans and one of its most prominent and outspoken proponents was Medusalith Blackagar—the Queen of New Attilan. Medusa was at the forefront of most of the Unity Measure's efforts to bring peace and understanding back to the world, and undermined the actions of the X-Army at nearly every turn. History Aftermath Impact Category:Events Category:Earth-4141